Kamen Rider Gaim: The New Frontier
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: Kouta Kazuraba has been left with despairing issues for some time. The end of the world tends to do that. After chasing an Inves through a crack, he finds himself in the past and in a new world where Yuuya is alive. Now in a world where there's time to change the outcome of the future, Kouta teams up with Takatora to save the world from the invasion of the Helheim.
1. Prologue

Kamen Rider Gaim: The New Frontier

* * *

Prologue: Out of the Frying Pan

* * *

**KACHIDOKI CHARGE**

Gaim in his Kachidoki Arms swung the DJ Gun at the rampaging Inves, which had been running amok within the Helheim Forest. From the trees another Inves leapt at the shogun Rider. He grunted and turned around, removing the Musou Saber and shooting the Inves at point blank range. The creature squealed as it burnt to ashes. He looked around in the now silent forest and sighed.

"Is that it? I almost had the Overlord too." Gaim said, looking about the area around him. The traces of the Overlord had disappeared as well, leaving Gaim alone in the forest. "Looks like that's it for today…"

His thoughts were cut off by the noise of a large crack opening into the real world. Turning his head, he saw a Komori Inves leaping through the crack into reality.

"No! Damn it, why do they always get out?" Gaim complained, running toward the crack and jumped into Zawame City.

…

The crimson colored Inves leapt into Zawame City, where the Beat Riders were competing in their Inves Games. It had been summoned by Team Baron who were in the middle of a battle against Armored Rider Gaim.

"Go get him, Yuuya!" Mai said, cheering on their team's Armored Rider.

"No problem Mai. I'll have this done in less than a minute." Gaim said, holding up his twin swords.

"Enough talking, Gaim. Fight!" Team Baron's Leader, Kaito Kumon, said pointing his finger at the Komori Inves.

The creature squealed and ran at Armored Rider Gaim. Gaim jumped back and lunged forward with his swords, which were based off of the Blue Berry Lockseed on his belt, the Sengoku Driver.

"Let's get it on!" Gaim said, spinning around with his swords causing them to strike the Inves multiple times. He was about to attack again when the crack that had been opened by Kaito expanded again. The creature backed Gaim into a corner as it began to strike several times with its claws. "What? Another Inves?"

Instead of Yuuya's thought of an Inves, another Armored Rider jumped out of the portal.

"Another Armored Rider?" Gaim said, confused as to the events. Many people on Team Gaim and Baron began to say the same thing. Kaito looked on, a stern expression on his face. This Rider was very different from Yuuya's Gaim. This Rider was armed with a large gun and had heavy armor on his body, making him look like a shogun.

"This is my stage now!" The heavily Armored Rider said, removing the twin flags off of his back and striking at the Komori Inves. It jumped into the air and flapped its wings to escape from the powerful young man. "I won't let you escape this time!" The Armored Rider pointed his large weapon, a gun, and began to shoot at the Inves. Several of the heavy shotgun-like blasts missed, before one struck it right in the abdomen, causing it to crash into the ground.

"Time to finish this!" The Armored Rider said, putting the gun to his side. He placed his hand on the Cutting Blade and hit it twice, to initiate his final attack

**Kachidoki Au Lait!**

Orange energy began to charge in the Rider's fist, which eventually caused an immense flash of light. The Komori Inves got up, only to be in the way of the running Rider. His fist collided with the monster's chest, causing it roar before it burst into flames. The crowd roared in applause, as the new Armored Rider turned to face them. Instead of accepting the applause of the people, he turned around and began to walk away from them.

Gaim ran up to him, wondering who he was. He placed his arm out to keep the Rider from getting away.

"Hey thanks for getting me out of that scrape." Yuuya said, flipping the Lockseed close, cancelling his transformation. The other Rider looked at him, but did not respond right away. "Come on don't be shy."

"Yuuya?" the Rider said, looking at the silver haired young man.

"Yeah? We meet somewhere before? I go to a lot of places so maybe we have." Yuuya said, smiling at the other Rider.

The Rider only looked on, flipping the large Orange Lockseed on his belt. The transformation dissipated to reveal Kouta Kazuraba.

"Kouta?"

"Kouta?"

"Kouta-san?"

…

Kouta heard three distinct voices from the people in front of him. Mai, Micchy and Yuuya had said his name simultaneously. He wasn't overly concerned about Mai or Micchy, but the man in front of him was supposed to be dead.

"Yuuya? Is that you?" Kouta said, choking on his words slightly.

"I should be saying that to you…" Yuuya said, his confused frown turning into a smile. He immediately hugged Kouta. "You've been gone for a couple weeks, man."

The embrace changed as Mai did the same to Kouta. People looked on, confused as to what was going on and left since the games were over. Team Baron also left, leaving the prize Lockseed on the ground.

"Kouta, we thought you were gone forever." Mai said, hugging Kouta. He returned the embrace and looked over to see the others members of Team Gaim.

"Me? Gone forever?" The two friends separated.

"Yeah Kouta-san, you disappeared and we didn't know what to do." Micchy said, running up to Kouta. "I'm glad you're back."

Kouta looked at them, confused as to what was going on. His mind raced to formulate what was going on. The results of his quick mind scramble were out of this world.

'Okay, so Yuuya is alive. He was fighting Team Baron as an Armored Rider. Team Baron didn't have Kaito fighting as an Armored Rider either. Did I travel back in time?' Kouta thought to himself, looking around. He smiled and made small chat with the other team members, from Rat to Chucky. In his mind, he knew something was wrong. This was definitely the past, since the Inves games had apparently still been going on.

"Yuuya how long have I been gone again?" Kouta said, looking at the silver haired leader of Team Gaim.

"Oh you've been gone for a couple weeks at least. It's just turning October now." Yuuya said, stopping mid sentence to think of the day's date.

Kouta looked on in silence at the excited team. He was in the past, and even worse he could probably figure out where he was. In this time he was most likely in the same place Yuuya was, dead, destroyed by Gaim's initial fight. It was just a thought, but it was probable if he was 'missing' for a few weeks leading into October.

"Kouta is something wrong?" Mai said, looking at the sullen faced Kouta. He smiled gently.

"No, nothing's wrong Mai. I'm just fine. I'll see you guys later." Kouta said, turning around and beginning to walk. A hand on the shoulder stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, Kouta?" Yuuya said, stopping his friend. "You just come back from who knows where and decide to leave?"

"I have to go find my sister, she's probably the most worried about me." Kouta said, getting the silver haired dancer off him.

"I gotcha man, you go home. Come meet us when you come back, we need to talk about these belts." Yuuya smiled and held up his Sengoku Driver. "With two Armored Riders on our team we can rise to the top of the Inves game."

"Yuuya's right Kouta, come meet us when you're rested." Rat said, smiling at Kouta.

The others agreed and waved as Kouta walked toward his sister's apartment.

…

Kouta walked alone in the streets of Zawame City, his mind clouded by many thoughts. Everything had happened so suddenly he didn't get enough time to process what was going on. He was back in time, missing, and Yuuya was alive and well. If it was true, than Kouta knew everything that would happen in the upcoming months. His mind raced from the Overlords to Hase's death.

"Can I even get back home?" Kouta said to himself, walking toward Yggdrasil Tower. He looked up at the immense building and the gears in his head began to turn.

"Takatora… If this is the past…" Kouta's sullen face grew to a smile. "Maybe I can get you to team up with me before Ryoma Sengoku plants anything in your head… Nobody else has a Sengoku Driver yet, maybe things can go different this time around…" He looked up at the tower once again. "Takatora, this time we'll save the world."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gaim vs. Zangetsu! A New Alliance?

* * *

Kouta knew what he had to do now. He had the power to control fate in this world he had been sent to, and he wasn't going to blow it by screwing up. This time, he had to make sure Takatora was on his side from the beginning, and if Yuuya was following the path Kouta had he would eventually meet Takatora in the Helheim and receive a severe beating.

Knowing his best shot to find Takatora, without heading directly to Yggdrasil, was to meet the white Armored Rider in the Helheim. It had been a long time since they fought, and Kouta knew he could be the other Rider with sheer force, along with the months of training he had as Gaim. Resolved in his plan to ally himself with Takatora, he decided to go to the area where he was supposed to meet Yuuya all that time ago. The place was nearly abandoned, due to Yggdrasil's interference, and would be the best place to enter the forest without anyone.

Making sure nobody followed him; Kouta began his walk to the abandoned industrial area and began to look around. Upon his arrival, not to his surprise, but the place Yuuya had disappeared was scorched. He sighed before looking past it.

"No time to live in the past, I need to look to the future. In order to save this place." Kouta said, taking his Lock Vehicle out and unlocking it, causing it to unfold into a motorcycle. He shuttered for a moment. He had only been here for a couple hours and he was already rushing his plan, but that's how Kouta was. He didn't care much for how fast he did his plans, as long as they worked out in the end.

After having sped up fast enough, the Lock Vehicle opened a portal to the Helheim. The place was just as he remembered all those months ago. It was the same place he had looked for Yuuya and found the Sengoku Driver. Looking about, he thought about the Overlords and if they could make contact with them first.

"Maybe they're living in the city still? If I had someone like Takatora on my side, we could probably take care of the bruiting one." Kouta said to himself, walking through the foliage. His mind wandered to his first battle with Takatora, who was fighting to kill. "He didn't mean it, he just wanted to scare me out of the forest. Takatora is a good man I know it."

Kouta walked around for what seemed like hours, even though he knew time was probably moving much slower than it seemed. The fruits lined the vines of the forest, the place that would soon envelop the world. He looked at the fruits and remembered as Yuuya and Hase both became Inves from eating them.

If just on cue, he saw someone standing across from him. It was the white Armored Rider, Takatora. He lacked the Genesis Driver and still had an original Lockseed on his belt.

"Takatora… You hear me?" Kouta said, the volume of his voice higher than normal. "I'm going to beat you and you're going to listen to me!"

"Hmm? You know my name?" Zangetsu said, walking forward. Kouta didn't step back, instead he removed the Sengoku Driver and Genesis Core. He attached the belt to his waist, and then attached the Core to where the faceplate usually is.

"Henshin." Kouta said, taking his Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed, and placing both onto his Sengoku Driver. He then hit the Cutting Blade, which opened both Lockseeds.

**Lock On! Soiya! Orange Arms Hanamichi On Stage! Jimber Lemon! Ha-Ha!**

The black colored armor fell from the sky and attached itself to Kouta's head, forming Gaim's blue colored base, and then breaking apart to form the jinbaori, with lemon accents. In Gaim's hand was a Sonic Arrow, as opposed to the normal Daidaimaru and Musou Saber.

"Let's fight!" Gaim said, running forward at Zangetsu. The bladed bow stuck the Melon Defender, and the two's heads were next to each other.

"What is this? That Lockseed, where did you get it?" Zangetsu said, attempting to get Gaim off of him.

"That's not important right now, Takatora. First, I need to get you to listen to me. And I need to beat you for that to happen!" Gaim said, spinning and getting off of Zangetsu's shield. "I'll show you how far I've come!"

"I don't know what you're saying, but if you want a fight, I'll be more than glad to give it you." Zangetsu said, removing the Musou Saber from his belt.

"You won't beat me, I'll make those words true!" Gaim said, pulling back on the Sonic Arrow. It began beeping, as energy charged on the tip of the bow. He release and the arrow flew at Zangetsu hitting him in the chest. He fell to the ground.

"Such power, how does he have it?" Zangetsu said, getting up from the dirt. "That Lockseed is still in development, how do you have it?"

"I'll tell you everything I know, but right now we need to be on common grounds." Gaim ran at Zangetsu, whom began to shoot at Gaim. The bullets of the Musou Saber did nothing to harm Gaim, due to the heavy armor he wore. Gaim jumped into the air and pulled back the bow once again, causing energy to store up and shoot at Zangetsu.

The two clashed in an intense duel. Zangetsu's sword collided with Gaim's bladed bow and neither of the two backed off from each other. Attempting to beat the black Armored Rider, Zangetsu tossed the Melon Defender toward the trees, knowing it would fly back like a boomerang.

"I won't let that trick get me!" Gaim said, remembering all of the White Armored Rider's tricks. He turned around and shot the Melon Defender, causing it to fall to the ground. "Now it's time to finish this!" Gaim removed the Lemon Energy Lockseed and placed it on the Sonic Arrow.

**Lock On! Lemon Energy!**

Gaim pulled back on the string of the bow and began to charge for his final attack. Zangetsu couldn't move out of the way fast enough, and was struck by the enourmous energy of the yellow arrow. He fell to the ground, his transformation cancelling. Gaim sighed and closed the Orange Lockseed, canceling his transformation as well.

"Such incredible power… How do you have it? That power?" Takatora said, struggling to get back up from the beating he had received. Kouta smiled and gave a hand to the fallen Rider. Takatora reluctantly grabbed the hand and got up with the help.

"You could say I'm from the future, or even another world." Kouta said, smiling at the older man.

"What do you mean by that?" Takatora said, wondering.

"I mean it's all really confusing. I just got here a couple of hours ago actually. I don't understand everything that's happened to me, but I do know I'm somehow in the past." Kouta said, scratching the back of his head.

"The past? What do you mean by that?" Takatora said, looking back at Kouta.

"I mean I'm from the future, and I know everything that's going to happen up until May of next year."

"I don't believe you." Takatora said, firmly stating his opinion. "Say something that I know no one else would know then."

"Fine, I know something that only you and your team know about. Project Arc, I know all about it. I also know about the Scalar System as well." Kouta said, his face a bit smug.

"You know about all of that?" Takatora said, his mind racing to figure out what happened.

"You told me, in the future at least. Those who eat the fruits of this forest also turn into Inves. I know a lot about what's going to happen in the future." Kouta said, sighing a bit. "I know you're feeling horrible about having to cull the world's population to one-seventh of its current population."

"How? How did you know that?" Takatora said, having not told anyone about Project Arc or how his guilt had been piling up over the issue.

"I know because you told me. But I know something you don't. I know a way to save the world without Project Arc. That's why I had to find you the minute I knew I was in another time or world. You're the strongest person I know, and you're the only one who can help me stop the invasion of the forest." Kouta explained heavily, breathing to get air.

Takatora's face changed from a surprise to a small grin. In his mind was hope.

"You're strange, but if you can give me any other alternative to hope. If you're telling the truth, I'll listen. I'm Takatora." He put out his hand.

Kouta smiled, remembering the same exact thing had happened after they fought the crimson Overlord. Things were going to plan, and quickly as well. "I'm Kouta Kazuraba."

To Be Continued…


End file.
